Northern Stars - Shell Society
The Shell Society is a group in the Northern Stars roleplay. Hub page: Link Current thread: Link About The Shell Society is a direct democracy with one “leader,” whose title is the Representative. The Shell Society lives on an isthmus connected to the shore by a sandbar. Names in the Shell Society are similar to a first-last name; their last name is their family name. (e.g. Leo-Zodiac) The Representative is the only high position in the Shell Society. They take care of day-to-day issues and diplomatic affairs with other clans. They also are trusted to make urgent, split-second decisions for the Shell Society, while other decisions are voted on by the people of the Shell Society. Representatives hold a term for 6 moons (6 months) before a group-wide election is held. Usually, Representatives are Councillors from influential families. Adult cats make up the bulk of the Shell Society, and are considered adults from 8 to 70 moons. They live in their family’s den, and if they find a soulmate, they will then either have their mate move to their den, or vice versa. Each cat is assigned a job by the Representative at the age of 8 moons. * Councillors are essentially politicians. They are the ones who run for Representative, and they often argue with each other. They have a tendancy to protest and/or lobby for matters outside the Burrow in attempts to help and gain favour with the group. Sometimes the Representative will appoint a Councillor to help them with a job they need done. Normally there is 1 Councillor per family den. * Hunters are cats who hunt for food. After they catch fresh-kill, they either take it to their family den or trade it outside of the Burrow. Usually there are about 2 or 3 of these per family den. * Gatherers gather herbs and novelties from the shore, as well as den-building materials. Some families hold their own beliefs towards worship/StarClan and so they will request for a Gatherer to find an item for them somewhere. Occasionally, Gatherers will trade with each other for other findings or prey. Normally there are 1-2 of these per family den. * Guards protect either their den or the island's land bridge. They’re very well-trained in reading the tides, and can let a cat going ashore know if the tides will rise soon. They also protect cats from muskrats that will swim ashore. Additionally, guards will aid a cat or kitten, should they get caught in a tide or in a muskrat hole. Occasionally, they will be assigned a position by either a Councillor (towards their favor) or the Representative. Normally 1-2 per family den. * Healers work at the infirmary. They receive some herbs that Gatherers collect, amongst other things to help soothe sick or injured cats and cure them. Normally 1-3 per family den. Pregnant or nursing she-cats are called “Flowers,” and give birth in their family den. Kittens are cats under 8 moons. When they turn 8 moons, either the Representative or their family’s councillor will assign them a job. Territory The Shell Society is a coastal isthmus that more or less represents an island, with a small land bridge connecting the island to the mainland. At the edge of their territory is a meadow, which leads right up to where the forests begin. Eventually, the small meadow gives way to steep, rocky cliffs. Those cliffs lead towards the thin, winding shore. At one point, farther south, the cliffs cut off the beach; on the other side of the protruding cliffs is Twolegplace. Towards the middle of the beach is the sandbar that connects the island to the shore. The sandbar is exposed at low tide, and washed away at high tide. Along the coastal sides of the island, muskrat holes and litter have been spotted. Within the island itself are large, individual family dens. The family dens can contain up to 15 cats at one time, depending on the size of the family and cats living within them. Where the trees begin to clear out, a tree with an old muskrat hole at the base is where the Burrow is located. To the left of the Burrow is a large, fallen log where the Infirmary is located. In the clearing, some cats are walking around, attempting to trade extra fresh-kill, herbs, berries, rocks, and other novelties. Along the shore are various spots for fishing, one of the foods that sustains the cats living on the island.. History The Shell Society started off as a Clan called TideClan who prospered on the island. Years later, though, a tyrannical leader rose to power and started a line of corrupt leadership, plunging the Clan into a dark age. Eventually, some cats retaliated against the tyrannical rule, and a revolution begun in the group; those who remained loyal to the leader were overthrown and driven off the island. Free to improve their lives, the cats disassembled TideClan and established the Shell Society, which prided itself on its democratic views and lifestyle. The Society has lived in relative peace since then, maintaining diplomatic relationships with the other groups. Recently, pollution and muskrats have started to cause minor issues in and small changes to their ways of life. The tyrants of the former TideClan are now a wandering band of rogues in the forest outside of Society's territory. Allegiances NS Main Allegiances: Link Representative AUGGIE-ZODIAC - Pale ginger tabby tom with brown paws and amber eyes (Played by OakwhiskerFTW) Cosmos Family Elders Councillors SPEAR-COSMOS - Skinny light orange and white cat with light eye markings and green eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) Hunters Gatherers Healers IVY-COSMOS - Tall, pale gray she-cat with a dark, diamond-shaped mark on the face and ivy-green eyes (Played by Rainstep124) Guards Flowers and kits ASTRID-COSMOS - Tiny blue gray she-cat with shiny green eyes (Played by FawnpawBerry) Zodiac Family Elders RUBY-ZODIAC - Copper-brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) LEO-ZODIAC - Big, orange tom with brown markings, a pale, fluffy chest and blue eyes (Played by WaterWitch555) Councillors LIBRA-ZODIAC - Strong ginger tabby tom with small white speckles along his underbelly and sides, blue eyes (Played by Beechflight) AQUARIUS-ZODIAC - Mottled brown tortie with green eyes (Played by FawnpawBerry) Hunters CAPRICORN-ZODIAC - Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes and brown splotches (Played by Beechflight) GARNET-ZODIAC - Lithe, long-legged dark ginger she-cat with one black ear, a white tail-tip, a pink-and-black spotted nose, and sharp green eyes (Played by Cheetahstar2334) AMETHYST-ZODIAC - lithe she cat reminiscent of a british shorthair, with a blue pelt and yellow eyes (Played by Beechflight) Gatherers PISCES-ZODIAC - Lithe, blue-ish she-cat with light grey splotches, a white ear, and grey eyes (Played by Beechflight) SCORPIO-ZODIAC - Smoky gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Played by WaterWitch555) CANCER-ZODIAC - White she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye (Played by Flowerpetal01) MOONSTONE-ZODIAC (MOON) - Soft-furred white she-cat with a long feathery tail and dark grayish-green eyes (Played by Rainstep124) PERIDOT-ZODIAC - Short, stocky dilute tortie she-cat with shimmering green eyes (Played by Brook that Reflects Blue Skies) Healers VIRGO-ZODIAC - Dark grey she-cat with white splotches on her underbelly, piercing green eyes and a feathery tail (Played by Beechflight) GEMINI-ZODIAC - Soft dark brown tabby she-cat with a black stripe on her back, a white chin, and yellow eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) Guards TOPAZ-ZODIAC - Strong, lithe she-cat with a bright ginger pelt, white paws and underbelly, and yellow eyes (Played by Beechflight) SAGITTARIUS-ZODIAC - Dark gray muscular tabby with misty blue eyes (Played by FawnpawBerry) Flowers and kits Asteroid Family Elders Councillors Hunters VESTA-ASTEROID - Small black she-cat with ginger paws and amber eyes (Played by OakwhiskerFTW) BUMBLEBEE-ASTEROID - Short-haired golden tom with honey-colored eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) Gatherers JUNO-ASTEROID - Slender fawn torbie she-cat with buttery yellow eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) Healers Guards Flowers and kits Moon Family Elders Councillors THORN-MOON - Lithe, broad-shouldered, midnight black she-cat with a tint of blue and icy blue eyes (Played by 12Blueheart) Hunters STORM-MOON - Light russet tom with golden flecks, a darker bushy tail, and gray eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) CRESCENT-MOON - Dark blue-gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and bright amber eyes (Played by Rainstep124) Gatherers Healers OREO-MOON - Lithe ginger she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and a stray patch on her back; green eyes (Played by Craterpaw4) Guards BRUNO-MOON - Russet tom with dark brown splotches and hazel eyes (Played by Beechflight) Flowers and kits CELESTA-MOON - Brown she-cat with a white muzzle, paws, underbelly, tail tip, and dark chartreuse eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) Finch Family Elders Councillors Hunters Gatherers Healers CITRINE-FINCH - Dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with one aqua eye and one yellow eye (Played by WaterWitch555) Guards JASPER-FINCH - Broad shouldered, muscly she cat with a striped ginger pelt and amber eyes (Played by FawnpawBerry) Flowers and kits Thunder Family Elders Councillors Hunters Gatherers AURIELA-THUNDER - Aged dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly and blue eyes (Played by Willowlight7) PORPOISE-THUNDER - Gray tom with darker points and amber eyes (Played by WaterWitch555) Healers Guards Flowers and kits Drift Family Elders LAGOON-DRIFT - Gray tabby tom with misty blue eyes, one blind (Played by FawnpawBerry) Councillors ISLE-DRIFT - Sleek gray-and-white tom with dark, olive-green eyes and a long tail (Played by Winterwhisper432) Hunters Gatherers ATLANTIA-DRIFT - Sleek gray-and-white she-cat with evil amber eyes (Played by FawnpawBerry) OCÉANE-DRIFT - Fluffy shaded silver she-cat with a darker face and legs and wide, deep golden eyes (Played by Winterwhisper 432) Healers PAAYNA-DRIFT - Small silver and cream she-cat with bright lime green eyes (Played by Brook That Reflects Blue Skies) Guards ULTRAMARINE-DRIFT - Sleek inky-black tom with a small white tailtip and dull ultramarine-blue eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) CONALL-DRIFT - Thick-furred gray tom with white paws, a black tail-tip, a shredded ear, and twinkling olive-green eyes (Played by Cheetahstar2334) LIVA-DRIFT - Small, sleek white she-cat with black points and clear blue eyes (Played by Cheetahstar2334) Flowers and kits LUMINA-DRIFT - Black and white tuxedo she cat with blue eyes (Played by JetravenEx) * SNOW-DRIFT - White tom with a black spot on his head, black ear and black tail amber eyes (Played by JetravenEx) Cats up for Adoption Elders Councillors Hunters Gatherers Healers Guards Flowers and kits name - description; important info (created by creator) Category:Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay